Lilly Rose Potter
by Cece.2019
Summary: This Is the story of how I let my stupid decision guide my family, friends, and I in some bad and good situation. Let's hope that all comes out good in the end. Disclaimer I don't own the harry potter series if I did a lot would be different.
1. All About Lilly

**All About Lilly Rose Potter**

 _Age_ \- 13

 _Year_ \- 3rd

 _Birthdate_ \- July 31, 2001

 _Friends_ \- Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasely, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasely, and Draco Malfoy

 _House_ \- Slytherin

 _Enemies_ \- Most of Slytherin, Death Eaters, and Voldemort

 _Boyfriend_ \- Fred Weasely

* * *

 **My Family**

 _Brother_ \- Harry Potter

 _Mother_ \- Lilly Potter nee Evans

 _Father_ \- James Potter

 _Godfather_ \- Severus Snape

* * *

Hello, I'm Lilly Rose Potter, some people like me some hate me it's not my problem its there problem. My best friend since I was little is Draco Maloy we grow up together. My twin is Harry Potter long story we only get to see each at school. I look like both my parents, I have moms hair and dads eyes. I have heard a lot about them form my Uncle Sev. I love all the people I let into my life. Now let start at the beginning of summer before 3 years.


	2. Chapter 1

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

* * *

I just got home and I have to leave already. He wants me to spend time with Draco like I always do. He thinks I will fall in love with him. Not, he's like a brother to me.

"Sev are you back yet?" I said

"yes, Lils I'm back. Narcissa and Draco want you to spend the summer with them," Sev said

"okay, but I want to go to the Weasely's before school," I said

"Why do you want to go to the Weasely's?" Sev said

"I want to go to see Fred and Harry before school start," I said

"Your brother is at your Aunt's house," Sev said

"He's going to the burrow the last two weeks before school starts," I said

"Okay you can go to the burrow with your brother at the end of the summer," Sev said

"When do I leave to go to Draco's house?" I said

"You leave for Malfoy Manor tomorrow, because I have to the school, so pack," Sev said

* * *

 **The Next Day**

I got up and went to Diagon Ally. Draco was sitting in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. So was Fred but he didn't notice I was coming in there. I went to Draco and sat down with him at the table.

"Hya Lilly rose," Drake said; only he can call me that.

"Hi Drake, They're trying to hard to get us together aren't they," I said

"Yes, but I like to spend time with you Lilly rose," Drake said

Then I saw something that was not right. I thought I was just seeing things.

"Drake you see that," I said

"Is that Fred kissing another girl. CAN I BEAT HIM TO A PULP?" Drake said

"No, I want to hit him for cheating on me and breaking my heart," I said

I got up and walked over and slapped him in the face. I left a red handprint on his face because I hit him that hard. The girl he was kissing looked shocked and very scared when she saw it was me. She got up and left before I could slap her too.

"What the hell was that for?" Fred Said

"That was for snogging another girl while you're dating me," I said

"Baby that was nothing, it was a mistake," Fred said

"NO WERE DONE. Come on Drake" I said

"I'm coming love," Drake said

"Why is he calling you love your my girlfriend?" Fred asked

"He's called me love since we were about 5 years old," I said

"SO WHAT why is he calling you love," Fred said

"You used to call me baby, he calls me love or Lilly Rose, and Harry calls me my little girl. GET OVER IT," I said

"Let's go to the manor Lilly Rose," Drake said

"Okay Drake we can go now," I said

We went back to Malfoy Manor. the minute we got to the manor I broke down in Draco's arms. he held me as I sobbed into his chest.

"Shhh, Its okay love he's not worth your tears," Drake said

"You don't know the things I did with him," I said

"It will be okay love," Drake said

"No it won't because I think I may be pregnant with his baby, " I said

"We can go get a test if you want and be with through it all the way Lilly Rose," Drake said

"Okay, let's go and get the test quickly," I said


	3. Chapter 2

Lilly's POV

* * *

The pair of us flooed to Diagon Ally, we arrived at the potion shop and got a pregnancy potion. we went back to Malfoy Manor and went to Draco's room. Where I took the potion while we waited for ten minutes, the potion made my stomach turn pink and blue. Although the meaning of the two colors from the potion is very unclear.

"I'm pregnant, Sev is going to kill me, " I said.

"No, he won't kill you," Drake said.

"How will I tell him," I said.

"Tell mom first, then you tell Uncle Sev," Drake said.

We went downstairs together and found Narcissa with Fred, Uncle Sev, and Lucius.

" Lilly why is Fred here at Malfoy Manor," Sev said.

"I don't know but he better leave," I said.

"Baby..." Fred tried to say.

"You are not allowed to call me baby," I said.

"Why not...?" Fred asked.

"You got me pregnant and then cheated on me ...OH NO!" I said.

"YOU WHAT! Fred Weasley, I will kill you," Sev yelled.

" I didn't get you Pregnant," Fred said.

"You're the only person I have been within for the last two years and I was a virgin before that." I cried.

"Hey love, it's ok you will get through this" Drake said.

"I'm going out for some air," I said.

As I walked out the door with Draco behind me. Fred has the nerve to say something else.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Fred yelled

"Because I'm getting an abortion," I said.

"I'll take you to your brother's if you want," Drake said.

"Come on Drake I want to leave, Bye!" I said.

Draco and I flew to Harry's house on our brooms. We knocked on the door and lucky for us Harry answered. He came outside of the house so we can talk without being overheard.

"What are you and Malfoy doing here, My little girl," Harry said

"I want to tell you something Harry and Draco came for support ... I'm pregnant and want to get an abortion" I said.

"Fred got you pregnant and left you," Harry said.

"No, I left Fred because I don't want his baby," I said.

"Ok, Why is Malfoy here with you," Harry said.

"He came because there was lots of yelling at Malfoy Manor and I asked him to come," I said.

"Who was yelling?" Harry asked.

"Severus, Fred, Lucius, and Narcissa were arguing about something I had said at the Manor," I said.

"Why was Fred there," Harry asked.

"He was trying to get her back after we saw him snogging another girl in Diagon Ally," Draco said.

"He was SNOGGING another girl! I will kill him," Harry yelled.

"Yep, he was snogging the girl right in front of us and didn't notice we were there until I slapped him in the face," I said.

The next thing we know out of nowhere Severus, Lucius and Narcissa were there with us in front of Harry's house. The adults went into the house and came out with Harry's things.

"Oh No! Why did you guys follow us?" I yelled.

"Why did you both go into the muggle world?" Lucius asked.

"I wanted to get Lilly out of the Manor," Draco said.

"Why did you all come into the muggle world," Harry asked.

"To get Lilly and Draco back to Malfoy Manor and take you with us," Severus said.

"No, I'm getting this baby out of me," I said.

"Do you really want to do that or I can give you a potion to make the baby look and have the DNA of the person you love?" Sev said.

"You have all of our help love no matter what you choose to do," Draco said.

"Ok we can do the potion, but I want Sev, Drake, and Harry there with me," I said.

"I hope he/she has blonde hair," I thought.

" I knew you would say that that's why we got Harry's things," Narcissa said.

"We will go to Snape Manor, Lucius and Narcissa will go to Malfoy Manor and wait till we floo call you," Sev said.

When we got to Snape Manor went to my room. I got into some comfy clothes and laid on my bed. Then Harry and Draco came in and landed on either side of me until Severus came in.

"You can do this," They said.

Severus came in with the potion. The boys got off my bed and they stood on either side of my bed.

"The potion will make you will make you sleep through the process," Sev said.

I drank the potion and my eyelids grow heavy. My vision was going very blurry and my hearing was fading. The last thing I saw and heard was a glowing light and the floo sound going. Then everything went into blackness.


	4. Chapter 3

Draco P.O.V.

* * *

The glow had a name in it but Uncle Sev was in the way.  
"Sev who's name is that?" I asked.  
"Well, some people will go nuts... Daddy" Sev said. "Wait...Daddy...The baby's mine" I said "Good luck Daddy," they said together as they left the room.

The time past, Lily woke up. Sev and Harry came back into the room. She opened her eyes and sat up.  
"What was that glow on my stomach?" she asked."The name of the father," Sev said.

"Who is the father?" She asked Severus who started to pat my back as he said "We have some people to tell...right daddy"  
Lily looked at Sev to me then back to Sev and figured it out "fuck" is her response. After this Uncle Sev left the room to floo, my parents.  
"We'll get through this love...Harry, why aren't you hurting me yet?" I asked "Because I remembered what Severus said," Harry said."What did he say again?" Lilly asked "He said the baby will have the DNA of your true love," Harry said. "Sooooo," I said really confused. "You're her true love Blondie," Harry said. Lily and I were staring at each other. Harry left us to decide what to do.

"So you love me," I said "Yes, I've loved you when you started to calling me love," Lily said "Maybe I was in love with you that's why I called you Love," I said She got up off the bed and sat on my lap. I put my hand on her stomach. She put her hand over mine and looked me in the eyes.  
"I think we can do this work," I said "Yeah, now we have to tell your parents," she said.

We got up and went downstairs holding hands to see Harry, Hermione, Severus, Blazie, Ginny, Mother, and Father. They looked at us until we sat down. Lily in my lap, Hermione in Harry's lap, and Ginny in Blazie's lap. All the girls but mother were squealing. The guys and I were covering our ears.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" They all asked at the same time.  
"Last year after I was unpetrified," Hermione said "Before I was possessed last year," Ginny said "Fred is really stupid," Blaze said Ginny and Hermione looked at us then at my hands on her stomach and gasped. That got all the attention on us.  
"Did you cheat on Fred?" Ginny asked "No, why don't you explain it, Harry," Lilly said "Ok, lovebirds, the baby was Fred's. She took a potion to change the baby's dad to her true love and that is the Slytherin Prince himself" Harry said That got mother squealing, father fainted, and Blazie wanted to murder me.  
"Severus can you revive father so we can talk," I said So Severus revived father and once all the commotion settled down we talked. All of us were staying at Snape manor until 2 weeks before school starts. Then Blazie and I will go to the Manor with mother and father. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Lilly to the burrow. Severus will go to Hogwarts to get ready for classes.


End file.
